Aftermath
by sDan12
Summary: It's been two years since Kerrie accidentally landed herself aboard the Sirius. Now,she has Eduardo, the love of her life. But Kerrie can't help thinking about other things: marriage, family, and the thought of settling down.
1. The First Thought

Since the moment I stepped on Sirius, I knew there would be adventure waiting for me.

I remembered the moment I had met Eduardo. He was so irritated with the thought of me sharing his bedroom with him. Looking back, I wonder why I did it. He was so cold and mean to me. Nowadays,I found that I have discovered a better man hiding under that thick layer of ice.

I thought of all this while I was laying in bed, Eduardo's arms wrapped tightly around me. He had just turned in from steering the ship all night.

I sighed as I felt his arms tighten around me and kiss my neck.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

I giggled. Should I tell him that I was actually thinking about him? He was a sweetheart, but he would be irritated if I starting talking about when I first came to the ship. He didn't like to think about the way he had been cold to his girlfriend and lover. I now started to think about the girlfriend-lover part.

I had been on Sirius for two years now. We had confessed our love for each other, made love, held each other when we wept, shared our darkest memories. Yet I still felt like something was missing. Honestly, I would have thought that I would married by now. I used to think about that when I got a break at the old bar I used to work at. Married, living together, and maybe having a child on the way. I had forgotten that dream...

I felt another kiss on my neck, this time closer to me chin. I knew what was about to happen. That was the spot that Eduardo normally kissed when he wanted something. "Maybe you want to stay up a little longer?" he said, in a very suggestive tone.

I decided to go with it.

I turned toward Eduardo and lightly bit his bottom lip. "I'm not tired" I pouted. He just smirked and pulled me onto his lap. This was going to be a long night...


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**Didn't think that I would get this chapter up this quickly.**

Great, just great.

We got off board and stopped at a port. The men went off to drink and get supplies. I wanted to go alone and get a few girl things. In had insisted Eduardo didn't have to come with me. That was stuff he shouldn't have to see. I only knew that he would be completely disturbed by it.

On the way there, I had smelt some of the street vendors cooking sausages. It didn't bother me at first, but my stomach started to get queasy. I ran into the nearest shop with a bathroom and got sick. I felt like I had just puked my guts out.

As I flushed the toilet, I thought for a second.

Eduardo and I hadn't done any "love-making" in a few weeks. We were too busy. Eduardo had to navigate through the huge storms that had been racking up the seas. I was too busy with my cleaning duties that I had been too tired to do anything once I got to my room. Sure, it wasn't like I didn't want to do anything, I was just too tired and needed my sleep. If Eduardo kept me up all night, I wouldn't have the energy to do anything in the morning.

Wait a minute...could I be pregnant?

I just got sick this morning, I was tired and achey, plus I need every bit of sleep I could get. Those are signs of pregnancy. But then again, my period wasn't due for another week.

I thought about this for a moment. Did I just I want to wait a week and see? Eduardo would surely notice. I would look nervous and than he would confront me about it and I would spill my guts. No. I wouldn't want Eduardo to get irritated at me for not knowing exactly or not. i loved him, but he was not a patient man.

I calmed down and left the bathroom. Walking around the boardwalk, I found a small convience store that would have the things I need. I got everything I needed and than headed to the parenting isle. I stopped in front of the tests and hesitated.

I picked up one and threw it in my basket. I looked back at the shelf full of them. What if I had this situation again? Sighing,I picked up a few more tests and threw them in my basket.

I walked up to the register and a nice older woman rang my items up. She looked at the tests and smiled at me.

"Someone trying to start a family?" she asked, making conversation. I smiled.

"No, not yet" I said.

The nice woman smiled back. "Too bad" she said, finishing the transaction. "Holding a child in your arms for the first time is the best feeling in the world. There is no better sense of accomplishment than being a mother." she said, handing me the receipt.

"You have children?" I asked. There was anybody else in the store, so I wasn't holding anybody up.

"Three grown ones" she responded. "You're young so I will give you a little advice: the moment you are pregnant, think about the happiness more than the trouble. You will be more happy holding your child than giving it up." She said this with such a sad look in her eyes and I instantly knew her story.

"What's your name?" I asked. If I ever came back to this port, I want to talk to this lady again.

"Marie, and yours child?" she said.

"Kerrie" I responded.

She took my hands in hers. "You have a long journey ahead of you. Do not forget what is important" she told me smiling.

"Thank you" I hugged her and smiled.

I left the convenience store and walked back to the Sirius. I was the only one back at the ship. Heading toward my room, I thought about what Marie said. Was it really such an amazing thing to have a child?

I went to the little bathroom that connected to our room and put all my stuff in the cabinets. I grabbed one test and sat on the toilet, hesitating. Was I really about to do this? What happens if I am positive? Should I take more than the one test? What will Eduardo think?

I hung my head and put my hands against my forehead.

**Please review people! I want to actually be able to have some encouragement on completing this fanfic.**


	3. Taking It

**Here is is! Sorry I took so long, I was working on other things. **

I finally found the courage to take that test after a while.

I sat on the bed waiting for the results. How in the hell was I supposed to deal with having a child? I loved Eduardo, sure, but I didn't know how he would react to having a baby. I know that Eduardo had a bad past with his father and that if we were to have a child, he would want to be around.

Then again, Eduardo always had a cold demeanor, would he not want it? I obviously wouldn't be able to stay on the ship after a while if I was pregnant. Would Eduardo come with me? Would he stay by my side or tell me to have it and bring back on the ship afterwards? Would he say that I should just get rid of it or put it up for adoption after it's born?

Tears started to drip out of my face as started thinking of the endless possibilities - almost as if I knew I was pregnant. I looked at the clock. I hadn't realized that I had been crying and worrying for twenty minutes.

I slowly got up and stood at the doorway. I saw the test, overturned, sitting on the sink. I had turned it over so that I wouldn't instantly see it.

I reached for the test and covered the little screen side with my fist.

I walked back over to the bed, sitting cris-cross. I closed my eyes and opened my fist.

It was the moment of truth.

I slowly opened my eyes to see the test sitting in the palm of my hand, mocking me.

It was negative.

Even though I breathed a sigh of relief, I wasn't sure what it was - but I didn't feel relieved. My jaw started to quiver and a few tears slipped out. What was wrong with me?! I was just sitting here, worrying about what would happen and now I'm crying because it's negative.

I sighed. Why do I feel like this?


	4. Have to Tell Him

It was this evening when the guys finally came back. By this time, I had calmed down but was no where ready to tell.

I was sitting in our little room on the ship, contemplating a way to tell Eduardo that I had taken the test. I had to tell him or he would find the test and assume things. I also wanted to get it off my chest.

I heard the heavy footsteps of Eduardo walking to our room. I didn't know what to do so I grabbed an old book and started reading it. I was so nervous and I guess finding something to distract myself from saying something was a solution.

He walked in and didn't know I was here for a second. Once he saw I there, he walked over to our bed and kissed me.

"How was your day?" I asked casually, hoping that he wouldn't notice the nervousness in my voice. Eduardo looked at me and gave me a bit of a suspicious look.

"It was good" he said carefully. I could tell that suspicious look in his eye was reflected back to the other one. He knew something was up.

I smiled and said "good." I kissed his lightly on the lips. He smiled back at me, no longer suspicious, and turned around to head out the door. I loved how I could take control of the situation with just one kiss. It was like he was wrapped around my finger.

_Stop try to change the subject, Kerrie! _I thought to myself.

I put threw the book aside and sat up on the bed. All he bets were off, I had to say it now.

"I took a pregnancy test today." The moment the words came out, Eduardo froze. He took a deep breath and then turned back to me. His face displayed no emotion. I couldn't tell whether he was excited or worried. How would this go if I was pregnant? I thought about it for a second...not well.

My jaw shaking, I told him the answer.

"It was negative" I said quietly.

Eduardo sighed a breath of relief. Which, for some reason, really pissed me off. What would of happened if it was positive? Would he have thrown me to the sharks? I mean, I knew he had troubles with his Dad but geez, did he not want to have his own children?

And WHY was I getting so worked up over this? My jaw started quivering and I snuggled my face into Eduardo's chest and put my arms around him. He didn't say anything but it seemed like the more I cried, the more his arms tightened.

After what seemed like hours of tears, Eduardo stroked the back of my head and kissed my lips.

"Maybe you weren't ready" he murmured.

I snapped.

"I am ready, thank you!" I yelled at him. I rolled out of his arms and pushed him to the edge of the bed. I then crawled over to the opposite side and pulled the blankets over me.

What did I just do? Eduardo was just comforting me. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I guess Eduardo knew I didn't mean to because he just put his arms around me and fell asleep beside me.

**Yay! Here is your chapter guys! I'm sorry that it took so long to upload. I've been sick this past week and haven't gotten to go to school at all. I finally felt good enough to sit up and do something. I am going to continue with this fanfic, I just have other things to do. Sorry!**


	5. A Chat With Chris

Eduardo's P.O.V.

What the hell had gotten that girl into thinking about children anyway? It's not like we had ever brought the subject up before. But why did she want to have kids?! Doesn't she know my relationship with my father? I don't want that kind of responsibility.

I quietly pulled on my clothes as fast as I could and went to the health room. Christopher could help me.

I stood outside the health room door and quietly tapped on the door.

"Chris" I whispered quietly. A few footsteps followed by the creak of the door revealed a tired and bleary eyed Christopher. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me.

"Eduardo, what are you doing here?"

I sighed and rubbed my tired face. What was I doing here? I was just holding a crying woman all night. I should be sleeping in late is what I should be doing.

I looked at Christopher with tired eyes. "It's about Kerrie" I said. "You're the only one I can talk to, otherwise the guys'll give me crap for it. It's true. Either that or they'd gape like monkey's about what I was thinking. No man in their right mind would think this idea up?! So why in the hell was I?

"C'mon in" Christopher said to me, opening the door wide. I came in and took a seat at a table with Christopher. The interior of the room looked like any other cabin. Wooden walls, simple sheets on the infirmary beds, and those floaty things for people that can't swim. All in all, I guess the reason was to make us guys feel like we're in our own cabins if we ever have to stay here.

"Well" Christopher said "is wrong with Kerrie?" he asked.

I more or less went into a rampage for the next few minutes.

"She wants a kid! What the hell is wrong with her?! We're not even married! And she knows about the position I had with my father! What makes her think that ill be a better father than mine?!" I ranted. After I finished those words, I calmed down and took a few breathes.

Christopher got up, grabbed a glass of water and sat it down in front of me. "Drink" he said with a kind smile on his face. I took a few deep gulps and wiped the run away water off my chin with my sleeve.

"So, Kerrie wants a child?" he asked. He looked completely calm and intent. Christopher had to be the only good listener on this ship.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I couldn't start screaming again.

"Yes, she does. The problem is that I don't want one. She thought that she was pregnant and took a test without letting me know. I guess she got the ideas from there. Still, I don't like the idea of her doing it behind me back." I sighed. Was this really about me not wanting a kid or just trust issues?

Christopher seemed to have similar thoughts when he asked his next question.

"So you're just having trust issues?"

I sighed. Was I? No, I wasn't. Well...okay. Maybe. Shit, I don't know what I want. Was I really having a trust issue? Or a baby issue? Or both?

"Shit" I muttered, putting my head in my hand. I could feel the rough stubble on my chin.

"You're in a dilemma. I can see that." Christopher got up and walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of something. he threw it to me and I caught it easily enough. I looked at the tab. Vodka.

"You're probably going to need that" he said as I gulped the vodka. When I was finished, Christopher started.

"You are not going to like" he told me.

I just sat there and stared. Man was this vodka strong.

Chris then told me about how women around this age start thinking about having a family and getting married and all that womanly crap. I didn't get to finish though. After Christopher talked to me for about an hour, there were several large thumps followed by some stupid laughter. What great timing.

I sighed, standing up. I rubbed my face. I wasn't in the mood to fighting with the Rika's crew. I huffed.

Christopher looked at me expectantly. As if there was something I had to do or a place I had to be.

He gave me that look again while he flailed his arms.

"What?!" I yelled, flailing mine back.

"Kerrie?!" he yelled.

I sighed. Shit.

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't been uploading at all. I was sick and then I didn't catch up on my grades. So then, i got grounded. So, pretty much, a lot of crap has been going on. I'll be busy with school and events and stuff but I will do my best to update. I have an outline for this story, I just don't have anything written yet. Anyway:**

**I'M SO SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU GUYS WAITING SO PLEASE CONTINUE READING**


	6. Wife!

**Sorry that this fanfic hasn't been updated in a while. I kinda fell out of otome games :( But do not worry! I had an outline planned for this fanfic so I will continue on! **

The moment I heard those large, quick footsteps, I knew something was wrong.

I was in the bathroom, getting ready for the day. I looked like a mess after what happened last night. I still couldn't believe he had the nerve to tell me that "maybe I wasn't ready." So what?! Did it ever occur to him that I am ready? I want to get married and make babies one day.

Coming back to reality, I heard the footsteps again. They were moving hurriedly and sounding heavy. But the way they sounded…they just didn't sound like any of the crew. And definitely not like Eduardo.

I opened the little bathroom door that was connected to our bedroom. As soon as I stepped out, I saw someone step in.

"Kerrie" I heard in _his_ voice say. I lifted my eyes to see Alan standing in the doorway, looking as creeperish as normal. Or maybe even a little creepier? With the way that he looked, it was almost if he knew exactly where I was.

"What are you doing here Alan?" I said cautiously. He evil smirk come onto his face and I had a feeling something bad was about to happen.

"I came to get you" he said simply. He strutted into the room a few feet and stopped. I took a few steps backwards. "What is wrong? I have come to save you from that evil bastard of a pirate."

I sighed. Not this again. When was he going to realize that he isn't going to get anywhere? Eduardo is my one and only.

"Look Alan, I'm flattered, but I'm with Eduardo" I said, taking a step forward. I'm not scared of Alan…I think.

Before Alan could say anything else, I heard running. Heavy boot steps came closer and closer until I saw a familiar face. Eduardo had come rushing downstairs. He shoved Alan to the side and walking towards me.

He was suddenly holding me. His hands were on my face, his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry" he said simply. He gave me a slow kiss on the forehead before pulling back and turning around to face Alan. Eduardo took several steps towards Alan. Eduardo stopped directly in front of him, a finger pressed to his chest.

"Get out of here" he said in Alan's face.

Alan's face instantly turned into a look of fear. His eyes widened as he gulped. He opened his mouth once, almost as if he was going to say something.

Eduardo looked menacing. He was several inching above Alan and held an evil look on his face. He was looking down at Alan with the normal possessive face he had with me, although, this time there was something different with the look in his eye.

Alan slowly back off. It must not have because Eduardo shoved him. Alan was grabbed by the collar and held up against the wall.

Alan muttered quietly, asking Eduardo to get off of him.

"Keep your filthy hands off my wife or next time, you'll be hurt." Eduardo gave Alan a shove out the door just as Nathan and Russell came down. Alan was instantly flung into their arms. The boys grabbed him and began to drag him upstairs.

Wife?! Did Eduardo really just call me his wife? Or was I dreaming? I couldn't be dreaming. Why would I have Alan in my dream?

The thoughts kept rolling along in my head. Did Eduardo think we're married? Even though we haven't done anything official, did he see us as a husband and wife? I had never thought of our relationship like that before. We were lovers, true. Two deeply in love lovers. But did Eduardo see it differently?

I pondered the question for a moment. Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong, loving arms around my figure.

"He didn't touch you, did he?" Eduardo asked me.

"No. You got here in time before anything happened." Eduardo's face softened, relief flooding into his face. "I was scared, though" I told him. It was true. Alan nearly scared me to death. He just wasn't a man that understood common sense.

I felt a small kiss on my neck. My heart stopped.

"I'll make sure you feel better" Eduardo said. He slowly led me towards the bed. The entire argument from last night, forgotten.

**I'm sorry if this chapter is crappy. I haven't updated in a while so I kinda lost the feels. Thank you to everyone who has stuck around for me! I really love you guys. I will be updating more of my stories this summer. I've only been out of school for two days so bear with mr. **

**Love, Dani**


	7. Thinking

**I am going to try and update this story more often. I realized just how many of you read it. This is my most popular story so I should finish it, right? I have an outline for a few chapters ahead so I will get to writing immediately. Also, I have an announcement at the bottom after the chapter.**

I couldn't sleep tonight.

Not that Eduardo's arms were comfy and warm; they were _very_ comfy and warm.

I've been awake for a few hours, thinking about little things here and there, nothing too important. When I think of things that are important, I like to be alone.

Realizing that alone is where I want to be right now, I slowly wiggle my way out of Eduardo's arms, leaving a pillow in place. Unlike every book I ever read, he didn't come close to almost waking up.

I put on a long jacket over my pajamas and made my way through the ship.

The ship was quiet and eerie at night. Everyone loves their sleep. Not enough the floorboards, which creaked when I make steps, woke them. Tonight wouldn't be a very good time for the Rika to attack, especially when everyone was dead tired.

I eventually made my way to the deck and the stars above it. They were dim tonight, almost like they were somber and someone had bullied them into putting their lights out. Wow, where did I come up with these ideas?

I made my way to the tip of the deck and sat down.

It's been a week since Eduardo had called me his wife, and I never pointed it out to him. I wanted to think about it. Could it mean anything? Could it mean that we were going to be married sometime soon?

Who knows? I sighed and put my head in my hand, which was propped up against the smooth wood of the railing.

If we got married, could we have children?

I pictured myself holding a little girl, with a couple rings on my finger, both intricate, one with a jewel on it. Eduardo was sitting next to me, holding a little boy, slightly younger than the girl. He looked happy and loving.

I snapped out of the dream and thought more of reality. Would we even be together long enough for that to happen?

I smiled. Of course we were. No one was going to stop me from being with him as long as I live. He'd have to shoot me before I left his side.

After a little while of thinking what our children would look like, I decided to go back down to our room. It was getting light out and I wanted to get some sleep before I had to wake up. I slowly made my back to the bedroom, taking care as to not wake anyone.

I arrived in the bedroom and quietly turned around to close the bedroom door. I walked to the corner and dropped my jacket on the floor, knowing I would pick it up later.

I turned to get into bed to find that Eduardo was lying there awake. He smiled.

"The bed got cold without you" he said.

I climbed into bed and fell into his arms and into a blissful sleep.

**This is more of a filler chapter. Sorry about that. I have plans for the next chapter and I plan to have it up in a couple of days. Lately, I've been reading fanfiction more than writing it. I haven't had motivation for me to write lately. But I have it now! I can't wait to keep my stories going and update what I can. I hope that I will have more stories up soon. **

**I am currently looking for a beta reader for this story! Anyone that would like to give it a shot can just PM me. **

**If you have a tumblr, that would be awesome, as that is a good way to reach me. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Dani**


End file.
